Lies My Wife Told Me: Arthur
by KodeV
Summary: Arthur start to dream of a woman that is not his wife and wonders what is the cause.


_**This is JKR's sandbox – I'm just happily destroying her castle and making a new one. **_

_A special "thank you" to Summer Leigh Wind for the ideas – they really helped remove the writer's block!_

**Such Lies that My Wife Told Me **

**As Written by Arthur Weasley **

_**March 16, 1984 **_

I think I love my wife.

The doubts started with the dreams, dreams too vivid and detailed to be just dreams. Dreams I started to suspect that were really memories. So I went to St. Mungo's a week ago to see what I suspect is true and I have received the mind healer's verdict – I have been Obliviated. According to Healer McKinnon, it dates back to at least my Sixth Year in Hogwarts and that the person who did it to me must have had a last minute change of heart as they were casting the spell. Or so his hypothesis goes – the mind is a delicate thing, he tells me, and although healers know what the spell is supposed to do, they only have theories on how long it lasts and in what circumstances when the spell doesn't. Healer McKinnon says that muggle doctors that specialize in the mind sometimes advise their patients to keep a journal to keep track of their dreams, and advises me to do so.

I have not, up to this point of our marriage, kept secrets from Molly. She knows everything about me and I (maybe) know everything about her. It does not feel right not to share this with her, but Healer McKinnon points out an uncomfortable truth – as I was a Hogwarts student at the time the spell was cast, the culprit would be, more than likely, someone I trust, like Molly. So now I have this journal that I write in (spelled with all sorts of secrecy charms) that I tell my Mollywobbles is for my job. It doesn't feel right but I have to know – are these dreams memories, or a complicated fantasy that I wish was reality? I hate this feeling I have, like I'm falling into this endless void and I cannot tell which way is up or down. Is this the feeling of betrayal?

_**March 23, 1984**_

I dreamed of a woman last night, but she isn't my wife. I know this because although I can't see her face, I have a different feeling inside of me when I think of her. This dream isn't specific – matter of fact, it's downright hazy and I guess it is because I was suddenly awoken by one of the boys. Yet I am instructed to write everything down, even if it is not as detailed, because it may make sense later on when put together with something else I write in this journal. I wish it was more though – this feeling of love and acceptance and why it makes me so happy – I just want and need to know more.

_**April 3, 1984**_

Molly and I were in the field lying on a blanket together. It was an unseasonably warm night for this time of year and we were enjoying the rare time alone. We were looking above into the heavens, enjoying the soft moonlight and the twinkle of the stars above us when suddenly, a full-fledged memory assaulted me.

I heard awe in her voice as I revealed to her my secret. I saw the sincerity in her eyes as she promised me that she would keep it. I felt her sadness as I told her that I had to go away to school so I could become a better wizard.

I was only pulled out of the memory by Molly shaking me harshly by my shoulders.

**April 13, 1984**

The dam broke today. I was in the Muggle section of Ottery St Catchpole, just passing through when I saw her and when she saw me. Her eyes widened in surprise, my heart stopped and then started to beat fast and when she said my name, I knew it was her, the woman who had been haunting my dreams.

"Arthur . . ."

The memories swamped me, one after the other, coming down like a meteor shower. I wanted to go to her, speak to her, and tell her what happened. I could not. I turned away, losing myself in the crowd and as soon I got away from prying eyes, her eyes, I Apperated home. Molly tried to speak to me, as I was visibly shaken, but I could not speak to her. She's confused, of course, and once I calm myself I will make some sort of excuse of why I was so abrupt with her. I can't tell her the truth, let her know that I know the truth because the truth will ruin this family we had made together, but the betrayal I feel will haunt me for all eternity.

**"You can't be serious, Arthur! She is not one of us and she will not fit into our world!"**

**"I don't care what you think, Molly. I've already revealed to her that I am a wizard. I have already received permission from my father. I'm going to marry her."**

**"There are plenty of eligible witches that would join with you. I want you! I love you!"**

**"Molly, I love her!" **

**"You won't for long! Obliviate!"**

Such lies, my wife told me.


End file.
